


Radioman [Podfic]

by EchoDeltaNine, Footloose



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Military, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDeltaNine/pseuds/EchoDeltaNine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason SAS Captain Arthur Pendragon can't keep a communications specialist in Team Excalibur because none of them are good enough. And then Lieutenant Merlin Emrys gets assigned to his squad, and Arthur does everything he can to prove that Merlin isn't good enough, either. Except he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioman [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> I can't thank Footloose enough for letting me record this podfic. It has been an honor to work with this piece! Loaded March is one of my favorite Merlin stories, and I've had so much fun recording Radioman. Don't forget to leave comments on the podfic here, and pop over to Footloose' profile to leave comments for the story. Thanks for listening!

This is a podfic of [Radioman, Part 1 of the Loaded March Series by Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459).

 

Available for download/streaming at MediaFire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2iwkkz7c1zk5c70/00Radioman_REDO_2016-12-18.mp3), [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cw1ftoe6c9jflxy/00Radioman_REDO_2016-12-18.m4a)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2iwkkz7c1zk5c70/00Radioman_REDO_2016-12-18.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I had some complaints about the ending, so i fixed the recording. Please let me know if there are any more problems with the file! (Aaaand I fixed it again again, so hopefully all is well this time. Thanks again for listening!)


End file.
